Pure Hearted Demon
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Not all things born in the dark remain in it. Not all things empty will remain so. What was born from the darkness will long for the light and be made whole. OC
1. Chapter 1: The First to Want

Chapter 1: The First to Want

 **I took a little inspiration for this fanfic from Stark's character, and a little from Ulquiorra I guess, a bit or at least was inspired by certain elements of theirs for my OC character. This story will take place hundreds of thousands of years before Aizen's betrayal. I'm not sure how much time I will spend on this, but if you guys like it then I will get back to it and finish it.**

Hollows are born from the dark emptiness of either empty hearts or lifelessness. They start out as nothing more as embodiments of hunger and beastly furry as they tear and devour themselves endlessly to evolve into stronger forms on mindless instinct. The mindless slaughter and eating of each other does not change even when they learn to speak when they become Adjuchas, though most adjuchas did so to prevent themselves from regressing.

No one in the Soul Society, even the soul king himself, does not know how exactly Hollows become Vasto Lorde, though the king suspects that it is up to the individual Adjuchas on how it will evolve or regress since he knows more on the properties of the soul than anyone in the Soul Society.

One Adjuchas stood out of the hundreds that made it to the top of the never ending sea of sand. While most attacked and ate each other on sight to prevent from regressing, this one Adjuchas refused to attack or defend itself from the Adjuchas biting and tearing into his body. It was not that it did not know how to defend itself or attack or else it would have never become an Adjuchas in the first place, but that it felt a hunger of a different nature tearing away at it.

This Adjuchas was in the form of a wolf with a bone like covering across every in of its body. Scares covered the bones on its body as they have been repeatedly been broken by hungry Adjuchas then healed back together with its own regeneration properties and while this would have put it in a dead end of its evolution, it never regressed backward in evolution even before his first beating. To most Adjuchas he was a freak of nature and a pathetic weakling even if none of them have ever managed to kill the Adjuchas with no name.

This Adjuchas spent decades to centuries searching for something he didn't know of or knew the name to, but it knew that something is out there that will help soothe the unending hunger inside him. The hole in its chest now resembling the emptiness of its heart that it so desperately want to be whole, but does not know how to or why it feels this way. This longing began to shape the mind and personality of this hollow into something much more than just a mindless beast, even if it did not understand why.

This hollow, born from utter darkness, was forming its own soul out of its own longing that formed the channels that make the outlining of a soul. This process of birthing one's own soul caused the hollow to slowly transform into a humanoid shape as the bone around "his" body crumbled and faded away. While the shape he took was indeed humanoid, it was not exactly human. His body became a humanoid form of the creature its previous form represented as his skin was covered in grey fur when the bone fell away from his body. The pain of his unknown hunger went away, but the emptiness and longing still remained as strong as ever.

Slowly all the bone on his body fell away, all except a mouthless mask that covered his entire wolf face. The eyes of the mask were almost shut. Two small blue streams were on the mask that flowed from the nearly shut eyes to the edge of the mask. A grey and white katana formed on his left side when his transformation was finally completed years later. While very few have ever reached Vasto Lorde, only he managed to evolve so much so naturally that if the hole over his heart and the mask were not there then he could have been mistaken for a soul reaper. And while his power was greater than any hollow in Hueco Mundo's history and perhaps its future as well, he could also be seen as the weakest from a certain point of view as he refused to attack or defend himself even when his limbs were almost torn off.

He eventually concluded that he would not find what he so desperately wanted in this place. He instinctively reached out, hoping for some sort of answer as he shed tears of desperation. He unknowingly opened a Garganta towards an unknown world parallel to the World of the Living. He did not know what it was or where it led, but he stepped out of the endless sands and into the endless dark of the Garganta; hoping that it will give his soul what he has longed for so long.

The darkness seemed endless, but he was used to even deeper darkness inside himself and was too determined to stop since it felt like what he longed for was the only thing that mattered about existence. His determination was eventually rewarded as a faint dim of white and yellow light appeared in the distance. He crossed the threshold of light and into a field of grass. While the environment was certainly new and breathe taking, it was not what he longed for.

A powerful and renowned priestess was journeying through the same grass land, on her way across the small island country to help villages from disasters and demons of all sorts and natures. She had long, black hair and wore armor that seems a little out of place for a priestess. She was young and beautiful and had a certain kindness about her even as she simply walked.

He noticed her and was drawn to her out of curiosity as she did not appear to be like those who have chased him and wound him. She did not have a mask or hole anywhere on her body. The qualities that she radiated drew him closer to where she stood like a moth to flame. Eventually he started to run towards her which got her attention. She didn't know what to make of this strange creature wearing a mask that was charging at her. Clearly the creature was not human since it had fur all over its body, and was not an animal since no animal can live without its own heart. This only left a demon as to what the creature was, but that did not quite help her understand what to do about it since her instincts were conflicting with her intuition.

She held out her sword and displayed it as a warning to the demon to keep away, but the demon did not flinch in the slightest as it held its arms out. Fearing that it would attack her; the priestess thrusted the blade into the demon's gut. He did not try to dodge or block as he pushed himself past the blade as it cut deeper and deeper into his body.

The priestess was surprised by the demons resolve as it seemed to not care that it was making what would be a mortal wound to even demons into an even deeper wound to try and reach her. He reached for her hand for leverage and pulled himself closer to her.

To her astonishment, the demon was not purified at all by her touch, and she sensed no evil from its touch. She immediately felt regret as she quickly removed the blade from the demon. She had never encountered a demon like this before and she did not know how to handle, but she was not about to befriend it just yet; she had fought too many demons to be convinced that easily.

He fell to the ground for a moment as he tried to regain control of his wounded body. The wound in his gut quickly regenerated away as he slowly got back up and approached her with open arms.

This time she purposefully channeled her purifying powers into her hand and grabbed the demons shoulders. Steam rose from the purifying flesh of the demon, but it was not immediate and the damage was immediately regenerated. He did not hesitate even with his flesh burning away as he clasped his arms around her.

She almost immediately felt the reason why she sensed no evil from this demon and immediately stopped using her purifying powers on the demon. While the flesh did burn from her power, there was nothing in the demon's heart to purify as there was no good or evil, but there was still the resemblance of a soul there.

The demon fell to its knees in exhaustion but refused to let go of the priestess. The priestess was compelled to hold his back to prevent him from falling backwards. She could feel countless scars across his back as his body regenerated many types of wounds over his life, but not all of the countless wounds disappeared.

Never has she held something so defeated yet so determined in her arms before. She brought him closer to her as she embraced him in a maternal way. As she held him, she felt her right should become wet with tears that soundlessly flowed from the demon's mask and onto her.

"You may be a demon by flesh, but no demon can shed tears like this. I now know why my powers only affected your body and not your spirit or power. You poor dear. You reach out desperately for something you want but you don't even know what it is doing you? Even if it causes you pain and death you will reach out for it won't you?"

His only response was to nod his head since his mask made it impossible for him to speak.

"Then rest now. I will be by your side when you wake up. Rest now… I got you." She whispered tenderly on the left side of his face.

It was not entirely what he was longing for, but he had more now than what he did before and that was enough to trust the priestess. He let his body go limp and his mind fall into a pool of darkness of a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing your Only Friend

Chapter 2: Losing your Only Friend

The air was warm and cozy where he lay. He was resting on a soft bed with white robes covering his naked body. He opened his eyes to a wooden roof that was small but well built. A fire bit was in the middle of the room with a pot hovering just above it. He looked to his right and saw the human woman that had befriended him. She was cooking meats and vegetables in the cooking pot for her to eat since she did not believe that he could eat since the "mask" on his face would not come off.

The white mask that had remained as his face had long, pointed ears that stood straight up. Its mouth was long, sealed, and presented a regal look about it.

"You're finally awake. You have been asleep for half a day."

He slowly got out of the wooden bed and sat next to the fire, to the left of the priestess.

"I know that you can't talk because of your mask sealing your mouth shut. I tried to remove it, but the mask is a part of your face it seems. Since you can't talk, I will introduce myself. I am Midoriko: a priestess. Can I have your name?" She says as she writes on the ground of the floorless wooden hut.

He writes on the ground since he cannot speak.

"I don't have a name: that is not what is important to me."

"Would you like one?" She asks in a friendly tone.

"If you will stay will me then you can call me whatever you wish." He writes.

"hmmmm… I can't really think of a name right now, but what if I just called you "friend"?"

He looks at her and then back at the dirt floor.

"What is a friend?" He writes

"Someone who will stay by your side to the very end."

"I would like that very much….. my "friend"" He writes in the dirt floor.

She could not tell his age and she was a bit curious about a demon that wants human friends, has a mask for a face, and a whole over where his heart should be. The hole looked natural and not a wound of any nature since there was no signs of damage in it or around it, and he did not flinch in his sleep when she touched it.

"May I ask how old you are?" She inquires.

He stares at the ground as he contemplates the time since he obtained conscious awareness of his surroundings. The moon never set in his world, but he did have understanding of the passage of time and their relation to the rotations of celestial objects. He had looked into the sky so many times over the centuries of his life.

"4,000 years" He wrote in the dirt.

Sympathy and sadness started to well up in her eyes.

"And how long have you wanted someone to be with you?"

"I don't know if that is what I truly want. I have had this desire in the core of my being ever since I had my own mind 4,000 years ago, but I know it has something to do with other beings." He wrote.

"… is that why you tried to hold me even when I stabbed and burned you?" She asks as she fights back tears of sympathy.

"Yes. I have been hunted and wounded for a long as I can remember, but I never fought back. While the others of my kind simply killed and ate each for survival and to evolve, a different hunger festered in my being that I did not understand. It had something to do with other beings and them being alive around me: that is all I could figure out of it in 40 centuries. Pain became irrelevant for me as the hunger inside me ate away at me, but never consumed me." He wrote.

She looked down at the hole where his sternum should be.

"You wanted to have a heart. A human soul. How did you move forward with that desire eating away at you?"

She wanted to know what kind of "person" he was. His answer to the question could provide her with a greater insight into this demon that she could not sense any good or evil resides in him.

"It was the desire eating away at me that compelled me to keep going. It hurt more than you could possibly now: not the desire that ate away at me, but the growls and cries of that hunger that echoed throughout my entire being that hurt the most. It would not let me die until I am satisfied… until I am….."whole"." he wrote.

"So he really does want to be more like a human: a human who is not alone. I have never encountered any demon that wanted such things so badly that they would completely ignore pain to get it." She thought to herself

" I am afraid that these lands are not as peaceful as they may seem. Violence and slaughter caused by greed and lust for power is a common occurrence in these lands. Demons feast upon the dead and almost dead from pointless wars and battles wagged across this country. I am a priestess who seeks out demons and other evil beings of this world and casts them out of existence, but I can't do it all alone, just like you can't stand being alone. Will you stand by my side and help me bring peace to this land? I promise that I won't leave your side my friend."

He stares with wide eyes at her behind his mask, but then looks solemnly at her.

"I lost the will to fight a very long time ago. I don't think I will be of much help to you." He wrote.

"I didn't ask you to fight; I asked you to help me. I am strong enough to fend for myself, but even I cannot defeat loneliness. I would appreciate your company and I want to help you find what you have been seeking for so long. What do you say "friend"?" She said as she stood up and held out her hand.

He looked at her hand in contemplation. He took her hand and stood up a few moments later and nodded his head.

Years had passed since that day and they grew a little bit closer to each other with each day that passed. While he did not fight in any battle, he was an example to other humans that not all demons are ravenous monsters. Midoriko handled all of the fighting and purifying of demons and lands.

The peace that Midoriko and the arrancar had brought to the war ravaged country was not to last as it seems that his past has caught his sent.

5 years later on a peaceful morning in a field of grass covered with the decaying bodies of demons:

He was treating Midoriko's wounds with bandages and medicinal sabs that Midoriko had taught him about and how to use. It was when the bandages were almost finished being applied that an all too familiar sound roared in the distance.

He quickly finished the bandages then stood straight up and looked around for the source of the sound. The howls and roars continued and grew louder as they got closer to him and Midoriko. He was very tense and didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Here?! How did they get here!? Did they follow my growing spiritual pressure?!" He thought to himself in a panicked tone.

Midoriko stood up and gave worried glances at her best friend. She had never seen him this nervous before.

" I sense a horde of demons approaching us, but they fell….empty… just like you did when I first met you. Do you know what is going on?" She asks worriedly.

He simply shakes his head in response. Just then dozens balls of red light could be seen in the distance that appeared to be coming from the mouths of gigantic creatures with a white mask as a face.

He knew all too well what that creature was and what it was doing.

"Damnit! They are all firing Ceros at us: that means adjuchas are here as well directing them." He thought to himself.

He could feel the presence of thousands to tens of thousands of hollows entering the land from hueco mundo. The ones that they could see were probably just scouts led by an adjuchas.

The Gillians fired their ceros at once at him and Midoriko. He grabbed her and used sondio to evade the cero blasts. He darted his eyes back and forth across the landscape as he tried to get an idea of how far away the hollows were. He kept using sondio to escape the gillans and adjuchas.

Their presence did not diminish no matter how far he ran and he was starting to get a strong smell of humans nearby. He could not let them find them or else they would be slaughtered. He traveled away from the strong smell of humans, but soon encountered a massive army of hollows and gillans, all led by a massive line of adjuchas. While Midoriko could stand up, she could not use her arms that had deep bite marks in them.

The massive wave of hollows charged in first and attacked him with claws and fists. He nimbly dodged the attacks of the much weaker and slower hollows: jumping on their backs to evade them without having to retreat. The hollows ended up killing each other in a vain attempt to wound him. During his dodging of attacks, the adjuchas ordered the gillians to fire at his location in a wide dispersion field while he was dodging in the air.

He could not dodge the wide array of ceros directed at him, so he turned his back to the ceros and took the full impact of the attack. The ground was now blackened with burnt dirt, smoldering bodies, and ashes. Midoriko's hair was burnt on the sides, but other than that she was unharmed. The arrancar; however, took the full brunt of the attack and looked to be in far worse shape. His twin tails had been burnt to the stump. The fur, skin, and muscle in his back had burned away, revealing the bones in his back.

Even with such severe injuries, he did not fall or drop Midoriko. His mortal injuries quickly began to heal back to normal. While he was shaking more and more as the invasion of hollows continued, it was not because he was in pain or tired. He was afraid that he would not be able to save Midoriko and that she would die. During the time that he had dodged the hollows' attacks and enduring a massive firing line of ceros, the other gillians and adjuchas managed to surround them and prepared another firing line of ceros.

He quickly dropped to the ground and covered Midoriko with his body as he braced for impact from ceros. Midoriko stared at her friend who braced himself for what looked like unending suffering for him as the ceros repeatedly tore fur, flesh, and muscle away from bone. It was not pain that she saw in his eyes, but fear. While tears threatened to run down her face, she held them back and smiled at her best friend.

"Hold me close to you."

He holds her even closer to himself.

"You have been a wonderful friend to me, even though you have never spoken a word. I don't want you to suffer for me like this. I want you to be happy and comfortable. I want you to live without worry or fear. You have shown me that there is still hope for peace in this world. You have been with me longer than anyone else has, and for that I thank you. Go and be free my best friend. Go and be free my little "Amaterasu"…." She weakly whispers.

She had named her nameless friend Amaterasu since it was the only name that came to mind. Her breathing stopped and her skin became cold. Her heart stopped and her body went limp.

Mercifully, the ceros had stopped firing for a little while as the gillians need some time to "recharge". Amaterasu went wide eyed as tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at Midoriko.

"Mmmm Midoriko?" He whispered.

Her body soon began to change as it hardened and took on the appearance of rock. He held her as close to her as he possibly could. Her body broke apart and faded into dust that the wind carried away. Her sword turned into a form of pink spiritual energy then vanished: only to reappear on his right side.

The adjuchas began to laugh at the spectacle of an arrancar or any hollow having feelings for a lowly human.

The bottom half of his mask fell away as the mask was no longer a part of his face. The whole in his chest was gone. The sheath of his sword turned gold and black along with the handle. Midoriko's sword now hung on the other side of his waist as if it was a part of him like his sword.

He watched as the last remaining bits of dust of Midoriko were blown out of his hands. His new heart became still from shock and grief. The unending laughter of the adjuchas eventually reached Amaterasu through his despair. He slowly stood up. His teeth grinding together for the first time in his life as a new emotion bubbled up inside him and threated to burst forth. He slowly drew his own sword and held it in his right hand. He gripped the sword so hard that his hand began to bleed on the hilt.

"Damn them all: Olvido." He said in a cold whisper

 **0:44 of the theme Treachery from Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion. Plays**

An inconceivable spiritual pressure rushed over the lands like a tsunami that was so strong that gillans and some adjuchas began to fall to the ground and die from the massive pressure squishing them flat. The spiritual pressure could not be sensed by the adjuchas or even other arrancars if they were there, but the weight of this power was so great that it can still strongly effect the dimensions lower than it. All of the grass that was not burnt was withering away into nothing. Hills and even small mountains were being flattened into the ground. The blood from his hand turned black and began to snake its way across his entire body: turning all of his skin and fur from gray to a deep black.

His ears became stiff and pointed straight up. The insides of his ears became gold in color and his eyes were outlined with gold. His eyes were gone: replaced by dark voids of nothingness. A gold sash was around his was and hung a gold garb on the front and back.

A double sided polearm with crescent moons acting as the blades appeared in his right hand. The hilt was black and the crescent moon blades were gold and silver.

" **What can you see in their eyes" from Bleach: Fade to black. Plays**

A monstrous roar erupted from his mouth that seemed to split the clouds in the sky violently apart. He swung his polearm to his side. The swing created a pressure wave strong enough to obliterate an entire mountain in the distance. He then used Sondio that was so fast that no sound was made. Hundreds of Gillian and adjuchas were killed before they knew where he reappeared to. Each swing of his polearm sent massive chunks of hill to mountain sized earth into the air.

The ground of the entire "grass" lands sank deeper and deeper into the ground until it formed a valley of broken rock and lava. Lava was not the only liquid that flowed through the valley as the blood of thousands of hollows flowed through the broken valley like a stream. The adjuchas tried to flee when their number was cut down to a few dozen in total. They never saw his attack as they suddenly fell to the ground in pieces and knew no more.

When Amaterasu felt no life anywhere around him, he slowly began to breathe in and out as he began to shrink down to his original size. His sword appeared on his left side again as he reverted to his sealed form.


	3. Chapter 3: The power of Death's Purity

Chapter 3: The Power of Death's Purity

Amaterasu wandered aimlessly in search for a new friend, but humans were cruel to those who were different, and demons were even worse for the most part.

A decade later:

A village was burning off in the distance with the stench of human blood in the air, but there was something odd about the smell. There was also a hint of cherry blossoms and other flower fragments in the air. Worried for the safety of others that could become his friends, Amaterasu used sondio to reach the burning village in a matter of moments even though it was miles away.

In the middle of dozens of burning homes stood a beautiful woman, who wore mostly pink garments and robes. She had an aura of divinity about her, but it could not mask her demonic nature as she reeked with evil and selfish intentions. Amaterasu could smell the blood of innocent lives on the woman, who just now noticed her "guest".

She was perplexed by the power she felt gushing from the wolf humanoid that stood a few yards from her. The power felt similar to a Yoki, but different in some ways that she could not immediately understand. She also felt overwhelming spiritual power from the wolf which confused her to no end.

"Since when can a demon wield spiritual power, let alone spiritual power of this magnitude. Hmmmm… perhaps I can have some fun with this little demon before I devour him."

"Why did you kill all of these people!?" Amaterasu angrily asks.

"Because they were simple mortal humans that angered and offended me. I ended their miserable existences as recompense for their insolence."

Amaterasu drew Olvido and pointed it at the demonic/divine woman.

"Go back to hell without a whimper and I will spare you. Continue existing here and I will make sure not a trace of your soul remains." He threatened with an ultimatum.

"Quite the bark you have, but I do not take threats lightly you insignificant mongrel."

A pink garment began to orbit around her as she brought out her powers. A pink seal forms under Amaterasu. He is unable to move due to time being stopped in the seal. The woman laughs at how easily this powerful entity is made helpless before her, or so she thinks.

Amaterasu's other sword begins to glow a bright pink light of its own accord. The purifying power from the sword dispels the demonic/celestial seal on him. He unsheathes the other sword and looks at it in surprise. He can feel the presence of the friend he thought was lost to him forever, but it never spoke to him, at least in words.

The woman growls in confusion, anger, and disappointment. She uses her divine and demonic power to bend the elements around her to her will. She hurls massive streams and boulders of earth at Amaterasu.

He closes his eyes for a moment or to as he engages in a wordless conversation. The columns and chunks of earth were in reaching distance when he opened his eyes again. He held Olvido in front of himself in a blocking pose. Once the earth touched Olvido, The rock immediately stopped and began to rapidly dissolve into nothing before it hit the ground. It did not look like the rock was being rapidly aged, but simply being erased from existence whenever it touched the gold and black sword. It was the same story when she used Fire, Nature, metal, and water attacks. She was unable to manipulate the metal in Amaterasu's swords since Olvido was a literal extension of him and its power nullified her control, while Midoriko purified her powers whenever they came into close proximity to Amaterasu.

Amaterasu raises his left hand and holds his palm outward and flat. White light forms in front of his hand and makes a unique sound.

"Cero"

The ball of white energy shots forward in a colossal beam of energy that dwarfs the mountains in the background. Quickly reacting, she summons a black hole to engulf the gigantic beam of energy and direct it back at Amaterasu. Amaterasu has to dodge his own attack, but does not completely dodge it as a third of his body is destroyed.

"So he can't nullify his own attacks…. That means I can still win." She thought to herself with a wicked smile.

Even with his left arm, leg, and third of his head gone, Amaterasu regenerated almost instantaneously back to normal.

"She can redirect energy… damn. I should test the limits of that ability to figure out my next plan of attack."

He circled around her at such blurring speeds that he left dozens of after images of himself. Dozens to hundreds of small balls of white energy were shot at the demonic woman in attempt to gauge the limits of her energy redirecting ability. The black holes were able to absorb and fire back the balas, but they could not condense into a barrier formation around her, which meant there was a gap in her defense.

Amaterasu began to fire balas at random to widen the gaps of the black holes. Once the gaps were wide enough, he charged in and sliced with Olvido. She was caught completely off guard as Olvido took off her left cheek and arm.

To her bewilderment, she did not start regenerating herself as she normally would have if she was wounded. Her left cheek and arm faded away into nothingness.

" How DARE YOU! I Will Devour you whole!" She screamed in rage.

Amaterasu simply raised his right hand over her face.

"Cero: Devorar"

A similar black hole to her black hole defense/offence formed in his hand, but pulled her into it instead of energy. She fought against the pull as hard as she could muster, but it was ultimately pointless as she was fully engulfed and then knew no more. All that remained of her was the pink celestial robe. Amaterasu buried the robe as a show of respect for the dead in the village.

He had been traveling as a nomad for too long for his liking and soon decided to rebuild the village himself since he had all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4: Fatal Misunderstanding

Chapter 4: Fatal Misunderstanding

The years passed by like night and day. After countless trial and errors, Amaterasu finally mastered construction and carpentry. After a decade or so, he constructed a village of dozens of homes that could endure even the worst of storms. Amaterasu built himself a small lookout/home on top of a hill that overlooked the village.

Since the village was empty except for Amaterasu, he had to wait until people found the village by chance. He tended the crops and maintenance of the village as he waited for tenants. The first of the tenants came decades later when they, humans from a distant village, were trying to escape a horde of demons. Amaterasu waited at the perimeter of the village when he sensed humans coming. At first they were afraid that they were ambushed when they saw a humanoid wolf wearing a white mask and white robes. There were a total of three families of small size.

Amaterasu used sondio to get behind the families and with one swing of Olvido, he destroyed the charging horde of demons. He turned back around to the frightened and tired humans.

"I mean you no harm. I built and watch over this village. I built this village so that others may live in it. You are safe here. Choose any home you like." He said with a smile.

The humans were weary of him, but considering the circumstances, this was better than they would have been and what other choice did they have.

"If you need anything, just ring the bells I hung up at your front doors. As a wolf of sorts I have amazing hearing and will hear the bells ringing even in a hurricane. I live in the small house on the top of the hill if you wish to see me."

While they could not deny that he was not human and probably a demon, they could not dismiss the sincerity in his voice that sounded soothing to their fatigued and battered bodies. They accepted his offer of refuge and the families each chose a house near the foot of the hill.

As more years and decades passed by, more humans came to call this remote but well-built village home. Humans sought refuge from demons, raiding parties, and warlords. Some humans were driven from their homes and had nowhere else to go. Over the generations, the villagers came to see Amaterasu as a benevolent benefactor and guardian. Some even called him angelic or divine with how selfless he acts for them and protects them from demons and violent humans.

Amaterasu didn't care for titles so he didn't take a liking to or protest against the title of Guardian Deity or Wolf God that the villagers gave him.

Centuries later:

While Amaterasu's power could not be sensed by the villagers or any demon that came into contact with him, he still left a trail of reishi that could be detected and those who despise hollows have picked up his trail.

The night sky was clear and all of the villagers were sound asleep as their guardian watched over them from the top of the hill. Amaterasu was disturbed from his peaceful observations when he felt the spiritual pressures of hundreds of beings he never encountered before. He looked in the direction that he felt the spiritual pressures and saw hundreds of what appeared to be humans wearing black kimonos. One of the "humans" was wearing a white kimono over his black one. The number 6 was on the back of the white kimono.

They were following Amaterasu's trail, believing that they had found Hueco Mundo, the birth place of all hollows, since the trail was saturated with spiritual power even after centuries of time passing. Amaterasu's reishi trail masked the spiritual energy of the humans in the village, making the soul reapers believe that the village in the distance is infested with hollows.

When they got closer to the village, Amaterasu saw them drawing swords and looked like they were preparing for a slaughter. He used sondio to appear in of the advancing forces a safe distance away from the village. Not even the soul reaper captain could feel his spiritual pressure, but he knew what sondio looked like from his encounters with adjuchas.

"Why have you come to this village with violent intentions?"

This hollow that appeared before them did not appear to be adjuchas as it was human in size and shape. It wore a white wolf mask of regal appearance. The other indication that "it" was a hollow was the fact that it had the head, fur, and claws of a wolf.

The soul reaper with the white kimono stepped forward.

"Strange that a hollow would have any sort of trouble with violence. I am the Captain of squad 6 and first head of the kuchiki. It is our duty to rid creation of your kind. I must admit you are the most humanoid hollow I have ever seen, but that won't save you from your fate."

"I hold no grudge for those who have a grudge with me. No matter how this battle ends, please spare the villagers in the village behind me." He said pointing to the village behind him.

"You are probably the strongest then and you are harboring more of your kind there. They will not be spared…. Demon. Men… charge into the village and slaughter anything that moves!" The captain ordered.

All of the squad members under captain seat charged past Amaterasu and ran straight for the village. He could tell that there was no negotiating with these people and that he would have to stop them by force.

The charge was brought to an immediate stop when an unimaginable amount of reishi, that no one could sense, crashed on top of them and threatened to squash them all flat. Even the captain could not stand up from the pressure.

"I do not care what you do to me, but harm a hair on a villager's head and I will make sure that you are the ones to be rid of from creation." He threatened in a deep, angry tone.

He released the soul reapers from his spiritual pressure and hoped that his threat would be heeded and that he would not have to kill anyone. The threat; however, fell on deaf ears as the soul reapers continued their advance as the captain engaged him.

Amaterasu seemed to fade out of reality before the captain's slash hit. He faded in and out of reality as he cut down every soul reaper that advanced towards the village. Each soul reaper that was cut faded away into nothingness in a mist of black. The captain could not see his movements, but could tell where he was whenever he stopped for a moment.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō"

Six rods of light shot out of the captain's index finger at Amaterasu when he stopped to analyze the situation. The beams of light struck him and pinned him to where he was, but not for long. Amaterasu analyzed the spiritual structure of the kido and recalled the incantation. In just a few moments of analysis, he learned the kido spell used against him. The sword of Midoriko flashed pink as it dispelled the kido.

Amaterasu raised his index finger and without saying the incantation:

"Bakudō #61"

6 rods of light shot from his index finger and pinned the lieutenant. He then slew the lieutenant on the spot.

"Damn you hollow Bastard! Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" The captain shouted.

A massive blast of blue spiritual energy shot forward toward Amaterasu. Amaterasu vanish before the blast hit and reappeared behind the captain.

"Hadō #88." He coldly said with his right hand pressing into the captain's back.

The captain could not escape the blast that was at point blank range. A watermelon sized hole was blasted through the captain's chest. The captain fell to the ground dead.

With their captain dead, the soul reapers became demoralized and ceased their assault.

"If you value your lives then run! Flee! Go back to your home and never return!" He shouted angrily.

Amaterasu did not need to repeat himself as the dozens of remaining soul reapers fled. The villagers did not wake from their slumber since they have become used to the sounds of battle and knew that their guardian would win since he had every other time.

The scent of death hung in the air as the bodies that did not fade away were bleeding profusely and slowly rotting away.

Not too far away from the village, a "man" wearing white fur, and carrying 3 swords, caught the scent of dead "humans" in the air. The smell was strong and fresh. Unlike most of his kind, He cared for mortals very much, especially his mortal lover. Without a second thought, he transformed into his dog demon form and followed the scent. A annoying flee could be heard whining in the dog demon's fur.

The dog demon eventually came up to the sight of a few dozen bleeding corpses on the grass and a robed wolf carrying the bodies in his arms. Without even bothering to talk to the wolf, he changed back to his humanoid form, unsheathed tessaiga and charged at him.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted.

A yellow blast of energy erupted from tessaiga and sped towards Amaterasu. A black hole appeared behind Amaterasu and swallowed the attack and fired it back at the dog demon.

Amaterasu believed that the dog demon was here to kill the villagers like every other demon tried to do, and the dog demon believed that Amaterasu killed all the "humans" he saw on the ground.

Amaterasu had enough fighting for one night and decided to end this quickly so that the village could rest undisturbed. Before the dog demon had time to recover from his own attack and launch another assault, a sword with a strong pink aura around the blade pierced his chest. Normally he would be able to shrug off seemingly fatal wounds, but this wound felt different. He could feel his body beginning to burn in the inside and the feeling slowly encroach over his entire body. He was dying and he knew it and while he wanted to fight to the bitter end, he had a higher priority now since he was dying.

He transformed into his dog demon form and ran as fast as his dying body would let him.

Satisfied that tonight's "excitement" was finally over, Amaterasu returned to his home on the hill and resumed his watch.


	5. Chapter 5: Contemplating Coexistence

Chapter 5: Contemplating Coexistence

It was relatively calm and peaceful for the next 18 years. To prevent any demons or humans of ill wills entering the village, Amaterasu erected an immensely powerful barrier around the village.

On a beautiful cloudless day some time later:

A beautiful woman in a white/red kimono happened upon the village during her journey as a priestess. She was unaware of the barrier that she passed through since it was made to be invisible. The villagers greeted her with open arms.

"Welcome priestess to our quaint village. We don't really need the services of a priestess since that is taken care of by our guardian deity, but you are always welcome to stay and rest as long as you need." An elder of the village greeted.

"Very straight to the point I see. I am a little tired from my journey so I will take you up on your offer."

"The village is quite lively, and also quite crowded: this is in no small part due to our guardian's ability to protect others from just about anything. I'm afraid that the only bed that won't be used is his bed *points to the small house at the top of the hill* since he never seems to need to sleep, even after centuries."

"Is this guardian of yours a demon by any chance?" She asks as she pulls out her bow and holds it in her right hand.

"Well he certainly isn't a human * laughs heartily*, but he is actually as kind as a saint. I best not be keeping you any longer young lady." He said as he left.

"As kind as a saint? Is that even possible for a demon?!" She thought to herself as she made her way up the hill.

She found the small house that looked to be built for just one person to live in. it was not extravagant, but was in no means run down. She slowly moved the sliding wooden door and took a few steps in the house.

A figure that wore white robes stood on a small balcony that overlooked the entire village and beyond. The figure was most certainly not a human for he had grey fur and pointed ears on the top of his head. The figure was not that much taller that her as well.

"Your bow will not do you much good against me priestess. I can sense your power and our powers are worlds apart. This is not a threat. I merely wish for you to think carefully about your next actions. While my people showed you no hostility when you drew your bow, this does due to them not needing to defend themselves from demons or warriors. I do not wish for any violence on my lands."

While his words sounded sincere, the priestess had never encountered a demon with any level of compassion, especially towards humans. She drew an arrow and embowed it with her spiritual power. She fired her sacred arrow at the wolf humanoid.

He drew the blade on his right side and blocked the arrow with the flat part of the blade. The blade's spiritual aura overpowered the sacred arrow's power. The arrow fell harmlessly to the ground with a soft tap. He sheathed his sword and turned towards the priestess.

"I will not counter since I wish for no violence in my village priestess. You may continue to attack if you wish, but know that it is pointless. Your arrows cannot harm me and I will not fight you."

It was not the fact that he nullified her sacred arrow, but the fact that he could wield a blade with such astonishing purity that was greater than her own. To her understanding, no demon should be able to wield, let alone touch, the spiritual powers of a priestess, especially the power of purifying.

"*Bows respectfully* It seems that I have misjudged you. It is not often one comes across a benevolent demon."

"I understand the haste in judgment that humans often make and I do not blame them. I care not for the suffering of my body, but the suffering of my spirit."

"I can see why the villagers call you a saint *chuckles softly*. If it is not too much to ask, may I ask you why you are so compassionate to humans? Have they not ridiculed you and rejected you?" She asks as she moves closer to him.

"Because I longed for something that humans naturally are capable of possessing, though I did not know what it was until I met one centuries ago. Humans did not exist where I came from and I did not know what they were. While I do not see myself as a demon by any stretch of the imagination, I cannot deny that I, like the rest of my race, was born of darkness. Since the very first moments of my self-awareness, this was an untold amount of millennia later; I had sought after what humans refer to as a heart."

He undoes the front of his robes, revealing a fur covered chest. He then forces his body to have the hole in his chest reemerge after centuries of being whole. No blood came from the hole.

"I was born with this hole where a "heart" should be. Where most of my race sought power to evolve: when I became self-aware; I desired to have a heart. I was compelled to never strike back at my attackers as they took chunks from my body and ate them. My kind believed that if parts of you are eaten then you can never devolve or evolve, but I was apparently an exception of this rule. The more that I desired to have a heart, the more I became humanoid. Bone was replaced with flesh and fur as I began to stand up on two legs. Out of desperation to escape the infinite sands, where my entire race is born, I created a portal to this place where I met my first human… Midoriko."

He now had her full attention as the name Midoriko was well known to her.

"What was your relationship with Midoriko?"

"She was the first friend I ever had and who I cherish above all others. 5 years we spent with each other." He says as he unsheathes the sword on his right side and stares at it.

"Was that her sword?"

"Yes"

"Why did she give it to you?"

"Because she wanted me to live. I was willing to give my life for her, but she gave her life to me instead. She did not die protecting my flesh. *the hole in his chest slowly closes back up and he places his left hand over his chest* she died so that I may have a heart."

His left hand slowly trembles as the memories burn freshly in his mind. He eventually manages to move his left hand onto the white mask.

"This mask used to be my face and I could not speak because of it. * removes the mask from his face. A tear rolls down from his left eye* And water streams down my face whenever I picture her."

He suddenly felt warm hands holding the sides of his face.

"Pure is impure. Impure is pure." She thought to herself.

"She wanted you to live because you already had a heart, even though you were born of darkness. You were her friend as well and she did not want you to die. She is not gone: if she died in order to give you a heart, then she will always be a part of you." She said as she put her right hand over his sternum.

He stood in silence for a few moments before grabbing the priestess and holding her tightly in his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and began to profusely cry. She could hear his voice becoming horse as he breathed. Sadness and joy were blended intravenously in his tears.

"No heartless demon or human could shed tears like his. He loved Midoriko more than his own existence and didn't even know it when she was alive. If a creature born of darkness could shed tears of light, then what does that make me? Am I truly doing what is right or am I no better than the demons I slaughter? While most I have encountered were unfeeling towards humans, some were caring for their own kind. Was it right for me to kill them? Can humans and demons truly coexist? Can the never ending cycle of violence and bloodshed really end?" She contemplated.

She gently pushes him away and walked away.

"Are you not going to spend the night?" He asks.

"I don't need to anymore. Besides, there is someone I now wish to see."

"Who is it?"

"A stubborn half-demon I encounter a few days ago. I bet he is still stuck in that tree I pinned him to. Before I go, can you tell me your name?"

"Amaterasu, and your name?"

"Kikyo. I hope we meet again someday." She said as she left the house.


End file.
